Other Sakura
by whiterockshooter45
Summary: Sakura was trained under BGS for sometime and now her training done what will people think of her. The Akatsuki and Seven Apostle have teamed up. Sorry it's a bad summary but hope you enjoy it I don't know who to ship write a review on who should be with who.


Chapter 1

"Sakura you know what must be done" A women with red eye's asks.

"Yes Black Gold Saw" Sakura said her magenta eye's glowing and her white hair is high in two even twin tails. Than a red light appears around her.

"Oh and try not to kill anyone unless you have too" Gold says as she flicks her clawed hand and Sakura's gone.

"I won't" Sakura whisper's to herself. Her hair is pink again but with white underneath and I reach's her knee's. Her eye's are jade on the outside and fade into magenta around the pupil area. Her outfit is also different from when she lived here. She has on a white tank top that shows of her torso which you can she the lower scar on her left side that lays just a bit above her waist line and reach's her belly button. She has an on a pair of shorts that are white with black lines on the sides. Her footwear is a pair of black boots on her neck is a white choker and a magenta star hanging from it.

Sakura walks out of the forest and stands outside of Konohagakure the people guarding notice her.

"State your name and reason here" A male says.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I wish to see my old teacher" Sakura says.

"Very well" He says. Sakura walks in a smiles.

Sakura walks through the village she left. She bumped into someone knocking them over. Sakura looked down and Naruto.

"Sorry" Sakura says.

"No problem" Naruto says looking up at her with bright blue eye's. Sakura holds out her hand for him he take's it and she lifts him with easily. Sakura looked at him his hair still spiky blond and striking blue eye's. His outfit has changed the outfit retains the orange color as well as the white (without the tassel) and red swirls, but the jacket is much more form-fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the color extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. The forehead protector has also changed with Naruto moving the metal part to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals instead of blue. He's also taller than before.

"So who are you?" Naruto asks.

She giggles. "You don't remember me? Sure my looks have changed but try to think" Sakura says.

"Mm... Pink hair, jade eye's. Sakura!" Naruto says happily.

"Yep" Sakura says.

"Wow you have changed but I like it" Naruto says his face becoming a shade of pink.

She smiles at this and sighs.

"Hey where did you get that scar?" Naruto says looking at her torso.

"Someday I'll tell you but for now I wish you not to get involved with what my training did" Sakura says coldly,

"Wait you went through training other than Tsunade?" Naruto asks.

Sakura nods. "I'm heading to see her now if you wish you can come along if you wish to hear of my training" Sakura says before beginning to walk away.

Meanwhile with the Akatsuki...

They were all working on a plane to destroy Konoh when a bright white light appeared. They all jumped up ready to attack who or whatever is inside the light.

"Good job SZZU you missed the make by at least 100 yards or more" A girl with short light purple hair and eyes with the same shade says. Her outfit is made up of a black shirt tied only at the point between her breasts, and is open in the back, closing below her shoulder blades. She also wears light purple leggings and two belts, one of which is attached diagonally while the other is secured in place the typical way. Her feet are slightly obscured by a pair of accessories consisting of a piece of pleated black cloth attached just below the knee with a belt each. She wears a simple black glove on the left hand and a glove with metallic detail on the right; her other accessories include a choker with a blue gem pendant and a pointed hat adorned with a vertebra-like design. Her weapon is a large violet axe with a red tip that looks like a clenched fist with a thumbs-up.

"Not my fault that you wouldn't shut up MEFE!" The girl SZZU yells she's a blonde woman wearing glasses and a spiked ornament in her forehead that looks like a coronet. She wears futuristic, orange-colored armor resembling a dress with large shoulder cauldrons and black gloves. She wields a large, yellow blade with a uniquely shaped hilt.

"I think theirs about to be a cat fight what do you think LLWO" A male with deep crimson hair. His outfit consists of bright red clothes that look like a trench coat, and a pair of gauntlets and boots with asymmetrical features. On his left eye is an ornament in the shape of a spine. His weapon is a gigantic double-edged sword with a saw tooth-shaped blade.

"I agree MZMA" The male named LLWO says he has silvery-white hair and pale green pupils. One unusual feature of LLWO is a black lightning-bolt shaped streak of hair that goes from the back of his hair to the other side. He has a scar on his torso on the right. His weapon is a bow which uses a special kind of ammunition, which is attached to his trousers.

"CKRY shouldn't you stop your sister?" a girl with short pale pink hair and eyes asks. She wears a blouse with a large collar and has it mostly open, revealing a pair of black-and-pink striped straps which cover her breasts. She also wears a very short skirt and two pink-and-black striped belts crossed together. She also wears a pair of high-heeled shoes with crossed straps. She wears a large headpiece covering much of her head, and on that headpiece are two metallic accessories shaped like bunny ears. Her arms are two unusual metallic contraptions which have three-pronged claws on each end.

"I can't stop her XNFE" The male named CKRY says. CKRY is a pale-skinned male with orange hair and a small beard, with a braid at his chin, and a steel-black spiked ornament at mouth height. He wears a massive black-colored armored suit with yellow trimming covering his entire body, which is adorned by spikes.

"SZZU and MEFE stop" an old man wearing nothing but long jet-black pants says. There are thorn-like chains across his topless chest. His head has a very short thorn across his head down to his chin just like MZMA's but it represents a crown with thorns. He also wears black gloves with several detached bracelets on his arms.

"Sorry SAHA" MEFE says lowering her head.

"Sorry sir" SZZU says lowly.

"Who are you all?" Pein asks.

The group of seven turn around and face them.

"We are the Seven Apostles" The old man named SAHA says.

"Never heard of them" Deidara says.

"Really that's not a surprise were not from here" MEFE says.

"What do you mean not from here?" Kanon asks coldly.

"Were alien's" XNFE says glaring at Kanon.

"There not lying Pein" Itachi says.

The Akatsuki look back at the new people. "We are the Akatsuki and we wish to take down Konoh will you be willing to help" Pein asks SAHA.

"Yes we are" SAHA says walking over to Pein and the others. His group fallows closely behind they all face each other and look at their new team.

In the other world...

"This is troubling" Black Gold Saw says looking at the new formed team.

"What is it Gold Saw?" Strength asks her orange eye's looking at Gold Saw in concern.

"The Ataksuki and Seven Apostles have formed an alliance's" Gold Saw says.

Strength's orange eye's widen. "Shall I gather the other's?" She asks.

Gold Saw nods and Strength leave's. _"Sakura I wish you luck my dear" _Gold Saw says before leaving.


End file.
